Mata Kondo Na
by Sakura Zala
Summary: Fue hasta que finalmente descubrí lo que significaban las palabras de Itachi que comprendí que aquella lejanía terminaba acercándonos más. Por eso decidí intensificarlas para ti, mi amada en una espera eterna, esa era la única forma que se me ocurrió para decirte que te amo. POST SASUKE SHINDEN.
1. Amado por siempre

**NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **POST SASUKE SHINDEN**

 **MATA KONDO NA**

 **Capítulo 1 "Amado por siempre"**

Los días de paz…

Todo lo que podría pedir acerca del mundo, se encontraba en el exterior. No podía solo resignarse a aceptar el perdón, sin optar por el camino de la redención. Necesitaba verificar por si mismo de que estaba compuesto el mundo, para asegurarse que no pasaría nada por alto y sus futuras decisiones tuvieran un fundamento sólido.

No pensaba desaparecer para siempre… pero comprendía el dolor de la separación, porque era algo que de igual manera pasaba en su interior. Pero tal y como siempre lo habían planificado, sus rumbos aunque tomaran caminos distantes, siempre permanecerían unidos… entre ellos, a la aldea, a su ser como ninjas, porque no había nada más importante que aquellos vínculos indestructibles ante la adversidad.

La bandana con aquella ralladura lo acompañaría como símbolo de su unión con su mejor amigo; la mención de un combate final entre los dos, que más que tratarse de golpes y jutsus, los afrontaba a su nuevo destino, a lo que un día, lograrían llegar a ser.

Y aunque aquel pensamiento lo acompañaba todos los días… se había prometido a sí mismo no flaquear, la debilidad y la necesidad de volver a verlos, no irrumpiría en sus deseos de superación, por lo que los vínculos seguirían mantenidos, pero a través de mensajes, al muy estilo del Shinobi halcón.

Con saber que se encontraban bien, era más que suficiente, hasta que estuviera listo para devolver todo el amor que se le brindó, velaría por Konoha desde las sombras, tal y como alguna vez lo hizo su hermano. Itachi quien le había brindado la oportunidad de volver a nacer, al no dejarlo caer jamás, aunque eso significara su propia muerte y dejar todo en manos de Naruto.

Además de aquella promesa que ahora tomaría como suya. Las palabras que enlazaban al futuro con un solo toque de sus dedos.

 _Mata kondo na… –_ El reflejo rosa de los cabellos volando al viento acudió a su memoria.

Sasuke, que se había detenido a tomar almuerzo bajo la sombra de un árbol, se lamió el dedo índice al saborear la última bola de arroz de la bandeja y tras mirar su mano por unos segundos, suspiró, para levantar su mirada al cielo.

–Seguro que sí… –sonrió. La esperanza de sentirse esperado, albergaba en su interior una sensación de optimismo y tranquilidad que desde hace tiempo no tenía. A pesar de estar pendiente y presente en la lejanía de los acontecimientos de la aldea, era verdad que también tenía ganas de volver… y tras todos los movimientos ocurridos con la lucha contra la última sobreviviente del Clan Chinoike, no había nada que quisiera demostrar más que el mundo de igualdad y brillo podía verdaderamente lograrse, porque gracias a ella lo había comprendido, había sido amado toda su vida… y ahora esa tu turno de devolver.

Cual se hiciera costumbre, recibir mensajes al finalizar su comida, notó enseguida como un ave de tinta, se acercaba a gran velocidad, por lo que extendió un pergamino vacío para recibir el mensaje que le traía.

Lo tomó con su mano y su ceño se frunció al enterarse, miró en todas direcciones, tratando de ubicarse en las coordenadas que aquel manto decía y tras apoyar su sandalia en el piso con gran ímpetu, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

Hasta que terminó parado en la cima de un pino enorme, sobresaliente entre los demás del bosque, para localizar desde ahí, lo que se le notificó.

El campamento del Feudal estaba a varios Kilómetros de donde él partió a su encuentro, localizando entre ellos a la ninja médico que tan bien conocía.

–Sakura…

Saltó desde lo alto, apoyándose entre ramas, a lo largo de su caída.

 _¡Ioo Sasuke! Te informo que Sakura-chan está por la zona donde te encuentras-ttebayo, fue reclutada como parte del equipo de médicos del país del fuego que escoltarán al Feudal por el recorrido entre las aldeas. Tal parece que el viejo ya está en las últimas… o eso creo. Por favor, búscala y contacta con ella, no permitieron que ningún ninja de la aldea la acompañara, pero no pienso mandarla sola… tú sabes._

 _P_ _D_

 _Cuando la encuentres… vuelvan a casa… ambos..._

–Tanta explicación que diste Naruto… pero gracias por la información… –habló para sí mismo, al estar parado de cabeza, apoyando sus pies con chakra a la rama de un árbol. El suelo estaba plagado de trampas antininja. – _¿Acaso somos osos?…_ –sonrió por la incongruencia de las armas en el suelo.

Fue entonces cuando la vio.

El destino… conspirando una vez más… sin duda.

Venía cargando una cubeta de madera, acercándose al río, para tomar el líquido y volver.

Estaba por mencionar su nombre en voz alta, pero se detuvo al ver llegar a otra mujer.

–¡¿Karin?! –No pudo controlar su asombro, al verlas juntas, las dos al escuchar su voz, miraron hacia atrás robotizadas.

–¿Lo… escuchaste… verdad?… –Preguntó la peliroja.

–Sí… –dejó la lentitud de movimientos para olvidarse del balde y levantarse, viendo como el ninja dejaba el árbol y prácticamente aparecía parado frente a ella.

–¿Sasuke-kun?… –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Estás bien?… –le mostró el pergamino. –Naruto mandó esta nota… vengo a cuidarte.

–¡¿Qué?! –Se sonrojó al escucharlo.

" _De nada Sakura-chan" –_ Se imaginó a su amigo, haciendo el signo de amor y paz.

–Bueno… ¿Y a mí? –entró a la conversación la Uzumaki.

–No tenía idea… –respondió serio, provocando la decepción en los hombros que se hundieron.

–Bueno… –Lo señaló con el dedo índice. –Cuando sea la hora de la comida, vendré a buscarte y comeré frente a ti, aunque estés muerto de hambre.

Sasuke al escucharla, ladeó una mueca en sus labios y la vio tomar el balde con agua, para volver, por el camino que llegó.

–Sasuke-kun… nos pidieron que viniéramos solas… y Naruto lo sabía… –Miró a ambas direcciones esperando no haber sido vistos.

–Lo sé, pero preferí venir a ver… –se cercioró que su espada estuviera bien acomodada y se disponía a marcharse, cuando fue detenido por un pequeño grito, que calló al instante.

–¡Pero!

El ojo negro y alguna vez frío, volteó despacio hacia ella. –¿Qué sucede?

–¿Podemos…? –Se apoderó de todo su valor. –¿Vernos más tarde? Cuando las actividades hayan terminado.

–Yo estaré por aquí… es mi misión.

–Misión… –bajó la mirada, pero sonrió. Era verdad ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría él ahí?

–Te veré más tarde… –Prácticamente desapareció de su vista, dejando una estela de viento.

Los latidos dentro del pecho de la Haruno, se aceleraron desde el momento que lo tuvo frente a sí y ahora que lo sabía en los alrededores, se sentía… feliz.

Tomó su propio balde con agua y regresó a las carpas.

.

.

.

Esa noche, caminó hasta alejarse lo suficiente del campamento del Feudal, encontrándose con el basto campo a sus pies, preguntándose si realmente la promesa de verse esa noche se cumpliría.

–Los ninjas deben seguir al pie de la letra sus misiones… –Interrumpió el silencio, aquella voz que tanto le gustaba, por lo que volteó al árbol del que provenía.

–Y así lo hago, este es el momento del día en que toca mi descanso. –Respondió con una sonrisa, al verlo aterrizar frente a ella.

–¿Tú descanso? ¿No preferirías dormir?

La Haruno negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta. –Es raro verte… ¿Cómo pretendes que fuera a irme a la cama, sabiendo que estás aquí?

–¿Tanto te importa? –preguntó tratando de comprender sus palabras.

–Sasuke-kun… –suspiró. –Me importa demasiado… –sonrió. –Al punto de… – apretó los puños. –Decirte que… cuando acabe esta misión… voy a viajar por el mundo contigo…

El ojo negro, se entrecerró al escucharla.

–Ya… te he dicho que eso no es posible…

–¿No quieres?… –Le colocó ambas manos en los hombros para poder verlo a los ojos, más de cerca.

–No es eso…

–¿Por qué siempre me dejas fuera? ¿Por qué dices que no es de mi incumbencia? ¿Por qué esa necesidad de alejarte?… –No pudo controlarse, todo el sufrimiento de su corazón, salió de su garganta en forma de preguntas y reclamos que el Uchiha se limitó a escuchar, pero sin poder esconder que todo aquello anidaba también dentro de su corazón, reflejado en su rostro, cuyos ojos se entrecerraban culpables con cada expresión de la Haruno.

Estaba prisionero entre sus manos, o por lo menos así lo sentía. ¿Cómo irse? ¿Cómo escudarse en su mirada fría nuevamente? Lo había pospuesto tanto… el finalmente aceptar que los sentimientos crecían desmesurados en su interior y no deseaba arriesgarse a perder o marchitar… situación que al aceptarlos… seguramente pasaría. Ella… siempre tan entregada y fuerte… había mantenido su corazón puro a lo largo de todo el tiempo… sin la capacidad de odiarle o desconfiar de él… por muy mal que hubiera actuado… compartía el mismo sentimiento que Naruto… y eso lo entendía.

Sus dos amigos… su familia… del equipo siete, jamás perdió las esperanzas de volver a verle, de encontrarse como en aquellos días… de recuperar su sonrisa hasta que lo logró.

–Perdón… –cerró ambos ojos y al inclinarse un poco, su flequillo que corrió hacia adelante.

–Sabía que dirías eso… que soy una molestia… que… –Abrió la boca lo más que pudo, tras analizar la palabra que Sasuke le dijo. Acostumbrada a recibir un "Será luego" "Eres una molestia"… –¿Por qué… te disculpas?…

–Por… lo que estabas diciendo… me di cuenta que ya es tiempo de hablarlo… porque tal parece que no me he dado a entender… y es que soy demasiado malo en estas cosas… –sus hombros se relajaron, mientras abría los ojos para ella. El Rinnegan apenas visible entre sus cabellos y aquel oscuro que la miró fijo, era sencillamente abrumador. Su mirada seria, se había ido y esa expresión de arrepentimiento que lo caracterizaba desde el final de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, la invadió de ternura.

–Sasuke-kun… –el sonrojo rosa apareció de a poco sobre su faz, que no pudo mantenerle la mirada, terminando bajándola. No estaba segura de lo que estaba por venir y no quería mostrar su rostro de decepción ante él. Ya que se conocía muy bien… era tan voluble cuando se trataba de él, que sus palabras creaban historias en su cabeza.

–No es que no quisiera que me acompañes… –la profunda voz de joven, la llamó a verlo de inmediato, el significado de aquellas palabras, no podía ser cierto ¿De qué estaba hablando?… Su ceño se frunció al tratar de comprender, pero necesitaba más información, por lo que no pretendía interrumpirlo y sin querer apretó más sus manos al inicio de los brazos del ninja.

–Sakura… aunque Kakashi y Naruto hayan alegado por mí… existen muchas personas en la aldea que no comprenden la situación… el dolor que les causé… de alguna manera u otra, sigue presente, es mi deber cargar con sus heridas… y redimir mi nombre… el nombre de mi clan… de mi hermano… –sonrió al pensar en Itachi. –Es un camino demasiado largo y escabroso… que de ninguna manera podría compartir con nadie, ya que ese sufrimiento debo cargarlo solo yo.

–Y ese es el problema… –lo soltó, dejándolo expectante. –Sasuke-kun… –cerró los ojos en un arco, para pronunciar lo que pareciera él, aún no se había dado cuenta. –Tú también… tienes derecho a ser feliz…

Su expresión de sorpresa ante lo que escuchó, le dejó muy en claro a Sakura, que había acertado con su comentario. Para él… el hecho de que le perdonaran la vida y le dejaran libre… era una recompensa suficiente y las gracias que daba al respecto eran enormes, pero jamás pensó… que más allá de la oscuridad de la que venía… un sentimiento así podría existir. Entendía de compartir sufrimiento… pero… habían más sentimientos como aquel… que podía experimentar… y que sin darse cuenta se había negado a si mismo… por el mismo dolor que perderlo causaba.

El amor… para un Uchiha era tan sublime y hermoso, que al verse despojado del mismo… la locura era capaz de consumirlo.

El amor por su familia se lo había demostrado… ¿Pero qué era el amor?… ¿Cuántas clases de amor había?…

–Sakura… ¿Me amas?… –La pregunta fluyó natural entre sus labios, su avidez por las respuestas del mundo, lo habían vuelto un libro abierto.

La Sakura en el interior de la Konoichi, explotó ante su pregunta. Jamás se esperó ser preguntada de manera tan directa y con esa mirada expectante. –¿Có… cómo dices?…

–¿Eh?… –se sonrojó él mismo, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, a veces se quedaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre la redención que deseaba encontrar las respuestas a sus necesidades y preguntas lo antes posible para formar teorías, y esta vez no era la excepción, pero no se percató en la total falta de tacto que tuvo. –Disculpa… –volvió a cerrar los ojos, al sentirse torpe.

–No seas tonto… –reunió todo su valor para acariciar con la punta de sus dedos su mejilla izquierda, mientras apartada con delicadeza sus mechones crecidos sobre el párpado, por lo que al sentir el contacto, el Uchiha abrió los ojos nuevamente, encontrándola con lágrimas batallando por ser retenidas en las comisuras de los orbes verdes.

–¿Tú también?… –sonrió al escucharla, lo que la sorprendió. –Hay tantas cosas que no termino de comprender… y en verdad me doy cuenta que soy tonto… –suspiró.

–Perdona… no debí llamarte así…

–No, está bien… Naruto me lo dice mucho y creo que tiene razón.

–Si a esas vamos… todos lo somos y Naruto también jaja… solo es cuestión de comprender las situaciones… todos hemos pasado por mucho y muy diferentes cosas… es normal que no todos pensemos igual, pero si hay algo en lo que coincidimos… es que es mejor estar juntos y la respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste… –Desvió la mirada.

–No tienes que contestar… fue descortés de mi parte.

–No tendría por qué serlo… porque es algo que las parejas hacen –cerró los ojos y le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla con la palma entera, a lo que el último de los Uchiha, se sorprendió.

–¿Las… parejas?…

–¿No lo piensas así?… –Pareciera decepcionada al bajar su mano del rostro de porcelana del joven, pero sonrió, al no retirarse y por el contrario terminar tomándole la mano entre las dos suyas, actos que él siguió con la mirada, para terminar viendo y sintiendo el agarre.

–Siempre te lo dije… y siempre lo supiste… ¿Verdad?… Que en mí… había alguien que te amaría y te esperaría por siempre…

–¿Por qué lo dices?…

–¿Quieres escucharlo de mí?… –cerró los ojos y con esto las lágrimas se le corrieron. –Te lo he dicho muchas veces… y las mismas he recibido tu agradecimiento…

Al escucharla se mordió el labio inferior, la sensación de retener todos esos sentimientos extraños, dentro de su pecho lo agobiaba y más al verla de esa manera, triste...

–Me preocupabas muchísimo… –respondió al verse descubierto, palabras que llenaron de emoción en forma de llanto rezagado el rostro de la ninja médico, que no lo soltó. –Pero no podía meterte en mis problemas… desde siempre…

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?… quería decirle todo… todo lo que su alma expresaba en esos momentos, el dolor en su pecho que al ver las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, hacía que cada vez le fuera más difícil contenerse.

–Por favor no llores…

–Es que… –levantó el rostro hacia él y trató de sonreír, aún cuando las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, situación que desató de nuevo aquella necesidad… protegerla era lo imperativo… siempre había sido así… aunque ahora el enemigo fuera su misma confesión. Y la única manera de calmar un corazón acongojado que conocía era esa…

Soltándose de su agarre, parecía que iba a colocarle dos dedos en la frente, despejando inmediatamente el llanto, para pasar a la sorpresa.

–Sasuke-kun… –sus ojos se abrieron grandes, al ver que aquel toque, en lugar de consumarse, pasó a apoyarse en la parte occipital de su cabeza, para juntar su frente contra la del shinobi.

La respiración le faltó. Nada más que un suspiro incrédulo, se escuchó. Jamás habían estado tan cerca uno del otro. Era imposible no dejarse llevar… ¿Cuántos años llevaba soñando con poder tocarlo? ¿Besarlo?… imposible…

Se repartieron miradas por unos momentos.

–¿Estás mejor?…

 _No hables…_ –En su interior, estaba segura de no poder soportar la situación por mucho. Él había actuado de una manera tan pura que ni siquiera había notado que su aliento sobre su rostro, solo la llamaba a querer probar sus labios.

Por un momento se sintió culpable… es verdad que el dolor la había llevado hasta él… y había jugado con ella de una manera indescriptible… pero el destino se empeñaba en juntarlos siempre… y si todos sus amigos habían podido encontrar el amor… ¿Ella también podría?...¿No?…

Sus pensamientos se reflejaban en su rostro, sin que lo pretendiera, mostrándose ante él, con aquellos ojos verdosos, teñidos de plateado ante la luna que los iluminaba, tan dulce y tan fina, con aquellos labios separados y provocadores que… inmediatamente aquel recuerdo lejano de haber besado por error a su mejor amigo, le pareció una tontería inmediata, al estar frente a la belleza de la Haruno.

Cual el impulso los abarcara a ambos al mismo tiempo, se juntaron en un beso, en el que cada uno acercaba el rostro del otro, atrayéndolo con la mano, posada sobre la mejilla del otro.

Ella de puntas, lo que la obligó a apoyar su otra mano sobre el pecho del Uchiha, mientras él se agachó de a poco para propiciar la unión, un solo beso suave e inesperado, del que se separaron sonrojados.

–Sakura… –inhaló, sorprendido de si mismo.

–Sasuke-kun… –Sabía que si ella estaba nerviosa y las piernas le temblaban, él… estaría quebrándose la cabeza sobre lo recién ocurrido. –Está bien…

–¿Estás segura?… –dejó salir un suspiro no previsto, estaba nervioso…

–...Ven –Los acontecimientos eran tan extraños… pero no iba a abandonar ahora… lo había besado… la había besado… se habían besado…

La incredulidad no desaparecía de su rostro, mientras lo guiaba al caminar, hasta el centro del claro. La luna se veía enorme delante de ambos, propiciando la frialdad del ambiente.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, sin despegar su mirada de la imponente blanca.

–¿Y… qué te pareció?… –¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, pero no se le ocurrió que más decir, para romper aquella atmósfera nerviosa que había entre los dos.

–Bueno… tus labios son muy suaves… –tocó los propios con las yemas de sus dedos, el Uchiha. –No se parece en nada a cuando besé a Naruto…

–¡¿Por qué te acuerdas de eso en un momento como este?! –Lo miró decepcionada.

–¡Es que yo! –Se cruzó de brazos. –No… no sé con qué más puedo… compararlo para explicar…

–Podríamos… volver… –La Sakura interior sudaba a chorros. –Volver… –no pudo continuar, al verlo acercarse a ella y cerrando los ojos, lo recibió en un beso más. Se habían vuelto locos con aquello… un beso había despertado una nueva afición.

.

.

.

Continuará…

¡Hola! Bueno… son literalmente 10 años desde la última vez que escribí de Naruto y me parece que ya era hora de hacer esto.

Desde la canonización del SasuSaku y la puesta en escena de Sarada no he sido más feliz.

Así que este fic será un homenaje a mi pareja favorita de este gran anime.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	2. Entrenamiento de besos

– _¿En qué momento el ambiente cambió tanto?… ¿cómo fue que pasamos de esto…?_

–Podríamos… volver… –La Sakura interior sudaba a chorros. –Volver… –no pudo continuar, al verlo acercarse a ella y cerrando los ojos, lo recibió en un beso más. Se habían vuelto locos con aquello… un beso había despertado una nueva afición.

–A… _esto…¡Shannarooo!_

 **NARUTO SHIPPUDEN**

 **POST SASUKE SHINDEN**

 **MATA KONDO NA**

 **Capítulo 2 "Entrenamiento de besos"**

Tras el último beso, se habían separado y los ojos de ambos formaban pequeñas circunferencias blancas. Sin saber que decir o hacer. Simplemente habían pasado por algo inexplicable…

–Cre...creo que ya se acabó el entrenamiento. –Se levantó de su lado, el Uchiha, a lo que la chica de cabellos rosa platinados a la luna, lo miró con una mueca de no entender. Ambos estaban conscientes de lo que había pasado. Habían juntado sus labios y sentido la esencia del otro en una cercanía sin precedentes. Tanto que podía sentir su corazón aún saltando a impulsos bruscos dentro de su pecho.

–¿De qué… estás hablando, Sasuke-kun?… –se levantó, al ver que él no mostraba señas de querer responder, ya que permanecía en la misma posición desde que se movió, unos tantos pasos adelante, de espaldas a ella y de brazos cruzados.

–Que… es… necesario practicar más… pa...para mejorar, pero tendrá que ser otro día, porque por hoy… creo que es suficiente.

Su comentario la sonrojó por completo, en un estampado carmesí fuerte sobre los pómulos, si en ese momento volteaba hacia ella, era capaz de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para que no la encontrara así de avergonzada, por lo que mejor que se quedara en esa posición.

–S… sí verdad… el entrenamiento nos hace más fuertes, sí, eso es. – Exhaló una gran nube de vergüenza, ante las palabras que estaban departiendo. Para luego quedar satisfecha y tranquila, fuera como fuera lo que sucediera de ese momento en adelante, todo estaría bien… y mucho mejor… porque finalmente se habían aceptado e incluso, compartido un poco… de todo aquello que albergaba en su interior.

–Por un momento pensé que mi declaración había sido declinada… –volteó a verla de reojo, sorprendiéndola con tales palabras, que la llevaron a parpadear en varias ocasiones.

–¿Declaración?… –En definitiva no era común no entender las explicaciones de su eterno amado, es más, él siempre era tan claro que no necesitaba repetir ninguna indicación. Entre sus habilidades estaba la de ser un líder nato… y ella… sin duda era lo bastante inteligente como para ser una de las más grandes ninjas médicos, reconocidas en todo el país del fuego… solicitada para la escolta médica del Feudal… ¿Entonces?… ¡¿De qué rayos estaba hablando Sasuke-kun?!

–¿No lo recuerdas?… –volteó su cuerpo entero en su dirección, lo que la hizo sentir acorralada. Por supuesto que no deseaba por nada del mundo hacerlo sentir mal y menos de lo que acababan de pasar, pero…

Al ver su rostro confundido, el último de los Uchiha, suspiró. –¿Es posible que ahora seas tú la olvidadiza?…

–No es que no lo recuerde… pero…

–Quizás… es porque las despedidas siempre fueron duras entre nosotros… Sakura… en ese momento… –ladeó la mirada, haciéndole lucir demasiado tierno a los ojos de la Haruno, que casi se desmaya al poder contemplar aquella faceta de su amado.

–En ese momento, lo que menos deseaba era que pensaras que eras una molestia para mí… Pero el camino que debía recorrer, era mi expiación… fue por eso que no permití que me acompañaras…

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso… lo sé muy bien… Puede que en aquel momento no me incumbiera realmente… pero sabes de sobra que puedes contar conmigo, desde siempre… y desde ahora… –lo miró preocupada, pero su gesto cambió, al ver la mirada sorprendida del shinobi.

–¿Qué?… –lo miró extrañada.

–¿Y entonces?…

 _¿Qué? ¿Hay más? ¿No era eso de lo que hablabas?…_ –pensó, pero al instante la imagen de lo que sucedió inmediatamente después abarca por completo su mente, aquel toque sobre su frente que la hizo la mujer más feliz parada sobre la tierra.

–¡El zape! –se llevó ambas manos a la frente al recordar, sonrojada de la emoción.

–Más que un zape… o un empujón es… mi más grande muestra de cariño… el sello de un pacto para volver a encontrarnos…

Sus palabras, le resultaron demasiado hermosas, al punto de no querer quitarse las manos de la frente, ¿Eh?… ¿qué estaba pasando?… sintió los ojos aguados y cuando menos lo pensó, las lágrimas se le soltaron.

–¿Sakura?… –dio un paso, temeroso de haberla herido. En realidad, cada cosa que hacía o decía estaba consciente que podía llegar a transformarse en una afilada daga y más… si era para ella… por lo que se sentía demasiado inseguro consigo mismo.

–Perdón… perdón… –negó con la cabeza, aún con las manos sobre su frente, situación que el Uchiha no pudo soportar, ya la había visto llorar bastante… demasiado en realidad. Por lo que de un impulso, de esos que hace que su propio cuerpo lo tome desprevenido, llegó hasta ella y la abrazó, tomándola del occipucio de la cabeza con la mano y juntándola a su pecho… en ese momento… hubiera deseado tener su otro brazo para rodearla por completo…

–Estoy aquí… –respondió a sus múltiples peticiones de perdón, por el intempestivo llanto. –Sakura… ¡Por fin estoy aquí!

La capa se corrió sobre ella, por el contacto tan cercano, dejándolos a ambos, compartiendo el cálido interior de la tela, en medio del primer abrazo aferrante que se dieron en la vida.

–Sasuke-kun… –lo apretó con fuerza, arrugando la tela de su espalda. A lo que el poseedor del sharingan inactivo de momento, separó ligeramente la cabeza de la chica de su pecho, para mirar sus verdes orbes y sonreírle.

–¿Será que tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento?…

Su comentario, le sacó una risita, para enseguida recibirlo nuevamente. Esa noche, el entrenamiento sin duda sería de lo más placentero.

.

.

.

Continuará…

OMG! No he tenido nada de tiempo x_x pero moría por seguir con esto y aunque sea esta escenita pues traigo xDDDD

Muchas gracias a KosemSasuSaku , Marishka16 por sus comentarios, son lo mejor!

GRACIAS POR LEER


	3. Entregas no esperadas

Había terminado… realmente había pasado, el fin de la cuarta gran guerra ninja había traído consigo el revelar de muchas verdades de los labios del sabio de los seis caminos; las identidades hasta entonces desconocidas de las reencarnaciones de Indra y Asura, el verdadero significado de la unión entre los dos, las palabras por tanto tiempo pronunciadas sin haber sido comprendidas, ¿Qué quería decir realmente con "ser amigos"?

La oscuridad que lo había consumido, alejando su corazón de lo verdaderamente importante y sus pensamientos de la razón, finalmente se había disipado y de ahora en adelante cargaría con el recuerdo viviente en su propia carne de la infinidad de errores que había cometido, sacrificar una parte de su ser podría parecerle hasta ínfimo por el perdón que se le había concedido gracias a las intervenciones del sexto Hokage y el gran héroe de la villa.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?... El último miembro del clan del abanico de fuego no tenía un lugar en este mundo que no fuera en el que se le fuera colocado, se había convertido entonces en una persona completamente extraña a su ser, un ser que había decidido abandonar al reconocer su derrota contra el ninja que representaba el sol, ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué era ahora?... Si de algo estaba seguro es que no podía hacer simplemente un borrón de sus pecados y remontarse a lo que solía ser antes de su partida de la villa, su vida entera perdería el significado que había adquirido, el sacrificio de su hermano ante sus ojos no representaría nada. No… había algo más que debía hacer, descubrir dentro de sí mismo el fruto que la experiencia le había dejado de todo aquello y encontrarse en medio de su propia maraña de sentimientos revueltos.

La luz parecía finalmente aparecer para él…

 **NARUTO SHIPUUDEN**

 **POST SASUKE SHINDEN**

 **MATA KONDO NA**

 **Capítulo 3 "Entregas no planeadas"**

No podía cerrar los ojos… debía estar alerta… sabía muy bien que las misiones se tornan difíciles de un momento a otro y más aún… en su compañía, quería solamente protegerla… a pesar de estar consciente que ella ya no lo necesitaba para eso.

Se había quedado dormida, apoyada sobre su hombro, al mismo tiempo que el viento realizaba apariciones espontáneas, meciendo sus cabellos. Mientras sus manos separadas por una corta distancia, parecían frías.

–Sasu...ke-kun… –Murmuró entre sueños la chica, pero perfectamente audible para él, lo que lo sorprendió. –Hay bollos…

–¿Bollos?… –sonrió al pensar en el sueño apacible que quizás tendría, así que aceptando un poco de aquel episodio de dicha, posó su mano sobre la de ella, siendo recibida de manera instintiva, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

–Están tibios… –mencionó a su oído, al apretar de a poco la mano del Uchiha con la de ella, para entonces permanecer callada.

La noche circuló fría como ninguna, extrañeza relevante en esa época del año, pero no podía arriesgarse a encender una fogata tan cercana al lugar del campamento del Feudal, cuando estaba precisamente de incógnito, por lo que no dudó en cubrirla por completo con su capa.

Misma tela, que con los primeros rayos de sol, cual programada para despertar, la ninja médico, sintió rozándole la piel, seguida de la respiración de la persona con la que yacía abrazada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?… Trató de reincorporarse pero había peso sobre su mano izquierda… ¿Qué?…

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡Mi mano! ¡Mi mano está bajo el trasero de Sasuke-kun!_

–Despertaste… –la recibió de lo más tranquilo, mientras ella no podía despegarse ni un centímetro de él, sudando a chorros por la vergüenza, estaba demasiado cerca, al punto de poder ver sus pestañas moverse con el parpadear de sus ojos, ante su reacción. –¿Sucede algo?…

–Bue… ¡Buenos días!

–¿Estás segura que estás bien?…

La pregunta no hizo más que acelerar su corazón, por supuesto que no estaba bien, estaba demasiado nerviosa y pensando en las miles de posibilidades para retirar su mano de ahí sin que él lo notara, pero no había ninguna factible, y sin proponérselo, los músculos de sus dedos reaccionaron, llevándola a apretar a su alrededor, sorprendiéndolo y sonrojándola al instante más allá del rojo más vigoroso.

–¡Shannaro! –sacó la mano en un impulso y la llevó hacia su pecho, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago?… ¡Sasuke-kun pensará que soy una aprovechada! ¡Que quería manosearlo! ¡Es decir! ¡Claro que quiero hacerlo! ¡Pero por qué así! ¡Dios!_

–¿Sakura?…

–¿Sí?… –dudosa, levantó la vista hacia él, encontrándolo inexplicado.

–¿Te pusiste nerviosa porque tocaste mi trasero?…

–¡EH? –Sus ojos se sumieron en la incredulidad de llegar a ser tomada como una aprovechada.

–No te preocupes… seguramente fue por el frío… y buscabas una fuente de calor… No me molesta…

–Eso lo dices tú, porque no fuiste quien me tocó a mí… –suspiró vergüenza.

–¡Eh! –el Uchiha miró su mano sonrojado, imaginando la posibilidad, con un movimiento de esta.

– _¡¿Cómo… cómo rayos debo reaccionar ante esos gestos, Sasuke-kun?! Estoy segura que si fuera Naruto… ya lo habría mandado a volar sin ninguna contemplación… ¿Pero tú?...No sé como tratarte cuando te pones así… en realidad...no sé como tratarte nunca…_ –Sus orbes se abrieron aún más, sorprendida, por lo que acababa de descubrir… todo el tiempo junto a él, no era más que un mar de nervios… donde el navegaba sin notar nada…

–Regresa al campamento… pronto será la hora.

–Sí… _Muy bien… Sasuke-kun parece haber regresado a la normalidad… eso es, mantente así… sereno… sexy…_ –se cubrió los labios con los dedos, a pesar de no haber pronunciado palabra. Pero… los acercamientos con su amado iban a terminar por enloquecerla si no se retiraba pronto.

–Te veré más tarde –alzó la mano como una despedida casual, a lo que él apenas y movió la cabeza en aceptación. La ninja, dando una media vuelta robótica, se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo, pero se detuvo, armando sus manos en puños. –Ahora… _tenemos algo más…_

El recuerdo de los múltiples besos que se brindaron hasta quedarse literalmente dormida entre sus brazos, vino a su mente, por lo que se volteó a verlo.

–¿Sucede algo?… –la miró expectante el Uchiha.

– _Un beso… te daré un beso..._ -Lo miró sin moverse del lugar en que estaba parada.

–Será la próxima vez… –sonrió por lo bajo Sasuke, entendiendo perfectamente las reacciones de la Haruno, lo que la llevó a abrir la boca, sabiéndose descubierta.

– _¿Pero por qué si ayer estabas tan cariñoso?…_ –Se encogió de hombros cual fueran de gelatina y dándose la vuelta caminó sin ánimos de vuelta a su puesto de trabajo.

Tras de ella, sin perder de vista sus aturdidos pasos, la sonrisa del último de su clan, se pronunció.

.

.

.

Sus compañeras ya veían sospechosos los recurrentes abandonos al campamento por parte de la ninja médico de Konoha. Siempre al finalizar sus turnos, corría cual perseguida hacia el bosque.

Actos que no pasaban desapercibidos por la ninja sensorial. Ya faltaba relativamente poco, para que la misión de acompañamiento terminara… entonces… ¿Por qué se desaparecía tanto?… Ninguno de los momentos de recreo o descanso los pasaba con ellas. Aunque aquella vez se encontraran con Sasuke… no podía ser siempre él… ¿O sí?…

Se acomodó los anteojos y los cabellos rojos, se movieron un poco, junto al vaivén de su cabeza que miraba en todas direcciones, esperando que nadie la siguiera, yendo al rastro de la Konoichi.

Pero nada… era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, no podía verla, ni su rastro y tampoco sentir su chacra o el de Sasuke. Lo que sin duda… era demasiado sospechoso.

Lo sabía… que entre ellos… había una conexión.

Las lágrimas derramadas por ambos lo decían… y aunque quisiera ser ajena a esos sentimientos que los unen… le resultaba imposible. Verlo… sonreír… preocuparse por alguien… o pensar… siquiera la idea de que estuviera enamorado… que dentro de su pecho aquella sensación floreciera, le sacaba lágrimas, aún mientras sonreía.

Porque lo amaba… la empatía que despertaba en su interior era enorme.

Era verdad que durante mucho tiempo… se sentía feliz con el hecho de solo permanecer a su lado, de abrazar su esencia y pensar… que tomaran el rumbo que tomaran las cosas… si estaba con él y las hacía por él… no habría nada de que arrepentirse y puede que lo siguiera creyendo…

–Sasuke… –elevó su mirada acongojada a los cielos, para entonces sonreír auténtica.

.

.

.

Estaba desnuda, amedrentada por la vorágine de sentimientos que se revolvieron dentro de su cuerpo y se compartieron con su alma, demostrándole que cada una de las partes de su existencia estaba conectada entre sí, los pensamientos que la llevaron a buscarlo, sometiendo su cuerpo a un estrés inimaginable, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que trataba en realidad aquella relación y las reacciones de su mismo cuerpo, tras sucumbir a sus emociones y la provocación, cual sus actos de la noche anterior no le pertenecieran, aunque en su interior lo haya deseado con todas sus fuerzas y corazón, aquello fue… más… mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado sería; No se reconocía a sí misma y tampoco lo reconocía a él… quien, como si dentro de su cuerpo anidara la ansiedad de una bestia encelada, la había tomado con tal algarabía que parecía podría morir sobre ella, lo que en un principio la aterró, ¿podría soportarlo?... era demasiado excitante la sola idea de morir en su cama en medio de todo aquello…

Sin duda era uno de los ninjas más fuertes… le había costado demasiado el sostenerlo, tal vez… la delicadeza no iba de la mano con él… y era algo que debía enseñarle… ya que la había dejado muy adolorida.

Fue así como acabó despertando en medio de aquel desorden, y con el hermoso hombre de cabellos negros azulados descansando sobre su cintura; No había podido contenerse nada, su júbilo desenfrenado había arrasado con la habitación.

–Sasuke-kun… –bajó la mirada hacia su acompañante, que aún dormía, contempló durante algunos segundos su rostro, que yacía tan apacible que la reconfortaba, entonces llevó su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza del joven y acarició despacio sus mechones frontales -Yo te necesitaba mucho… –cual el hecho de estar desnuda con él en la cama fuera lo más natural a su parecer, no le tomaba la menor importancia, las sábanas puede que hayan quedado enredadas junto a su ropa y deslizarse hacia el suelo, era lo de menos, el mejor cobertor estaba tapándola ahora, podía sentir su piel rodeando su cintura y abdomen, mientras el joven había quedado dormido apoyando su rostro contra éste.

Así mismo, la amplia espalda del Uchiha se había convertido en imán para su mano, pudiendo sentir las prominencias óseas de sus huesos a través de su esbelto cuerpo, sus homóplatos, las vértebras dorsales y lumbares de su columna, jamás se había detenido a pensar que hasta en esos pequeños detalles su amado era perfecto, lo había aprendido en medio de todo aquello, buscando algo de qué aferrarse, la espalda de su amado se convirtió en su salvadora y ahora comprendía que había mucho más que examinar, no podía dejar de verlo ni de tocarlo, quería averiguar en su totalidad los misterios que llevaba por dentro y por fuera, porque después de todo, él le pertenecía.

Amaba verlo tan tranquilo, la única con quien había abierto su corazón era ella… siempre fue ella, su mayor consuelo y su anhelado amor, trató de sentarse, moviéndolo un poco, propiciando su despertar, pero lo tranquilizó al envolverlo entre sus brazos y agachando la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre el del pelinegro azulado, juntó ambas pieles y la sensación de sus pechos impactados contra la espalda del joven la regocijaba, mientras él, abrió finalmente sus orbes al despertar, primero el negro, seguido del Rinnesharingan; viéndose en aquella posición, baja los párpados para disfrutar el momento y todas las sensaciones que él conllevaba, permaneciendo así un par de minutos, para luego volver a abrir los ojos con una expresión de preocupación reflejada en ellos, ¿Cómo habían terminado así las cosas?

–¿Sasuke-kun?... –La preocupación se transmitió al rostro de la pelirosa, al ver que había despertado, pero no pronunciaba palabra y se le veía como ido a los acontecimientos, pero enseguida su semblante cambió a la sorpresa, al sentirse rodeada con fuerza por el brazo derecho y apretada contra el pecho, mientras el joven hundía su rostro en los cabellos rosas sobre sus hombros. Podía sentir la inseguridad que lo embargó en ese momento y se aferraba a ella en busca de la salvación, ó por lo menos la supervivencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, definitivamente esa actitud era completamente anormal en él, pero lo abraza con la misma intensidad, indicándole que ella está ahí también para él, como siempre lo estuvo desde el principio.

–Gracias… –Esa palabra… era la tercera vez que la escuchaba de su boca en ese tono, la sinceridad convertida en dulces letras a sus oídos.

–No te preocupes por nada… –le respondió finalmente, la única vez que había tenido la oportunidad de decírselo, porque estaba ahí… no se iría, o por lo menos era lo que quería creer en ese momento, que a partir de ahora, él estaría a su lado para siempre, había vuelto por tercera vez y era la ocasión que le prometió lo haría, aquel día en que se marchó de la villa en busca de su propio ser, marchándose sin la prótesis de su brazo que Tsunade estaba elaborando con las células de Hashirama.

" _Será la próxima vez" choc_ _ó_ _entonces la punta de sus dedos a la frente de Sakura y le sonr_ _ió_ _._

Desde ese momento lo había visto tres veces más, indicándole que cuando la viera por última vez, en ese momento volvería junto a ella, representado por las cadenas que colgaban de su cuello una vez sobre aquel sobretodo, que una por una le fueron entregadas por Sakura durante esos encuentros esporádicos, la última justo antes de la llegada de los meteoritos a Konoha, en la que en ausencia de Naruto, el Shinobi una vez renegado le salvó la vida al Sexto, desapareciendo nuevamente.

La verdad tenía miedo… a pesar que había sido invitado de vuelta por los altos mandos de la villa, a regresar, luego de su interacción con la última Chinoike.

–La gente… jamás lo comprenderá… – se separó de ella, sentándose sobre la cama. –No sé qué clase de futuro te espere si permaneces a mi lado… –su mirada entristeció sin que se percatara –tal vez… lo mejor será que yo…

–¡No! –respondió sin darle siquiera tiempo de terminar su frase, por lo que elevó la mirada hacia ella. –¿Lo recuerdas?... cuando ibas a irte de la villa cuando éramos niños… – sonríe en medio del llanto que se empezó a formar como lagunas sobre sus ojos, cual se tratara del recuerdo más doloroso en remembrar –te dije que… si te quedabas conmigo cada día sería divertido… y que me aseguraría que fueras feliz… que incluso podría ayudarte con tu venganza, ¡Que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti! –termina elevando la voz cual sus propias palabras le abrieran las heridas y le derramaran las lágrimas. –No puedo negarte que llegué a dudar muchas veces… que algo como eso pudiera ocurrir, estaba dispuesta a asesinarte con mis propias manos… – temblaron las mismas ante su mirada de tan solo pensar en que si aquel Kunai envenenado lo hubiera tocado seguramente hubiera sido su fin. –Pero jamás… pude dejar de amarte… desde aquel día en que descubrí que estaba enamorada de ti… al igual que todas las niñas en la academia y que por ende tenía muchas rivales… hasta el día de hoy… –buscó su mirada encontrándola perturbada –Que aún después de todo lo que pasó… mi corazón nunca pudo dejar de amarte… estoy segura que algo podremos hacer… –le tomó la mano y la entrelazó con la suya.

– Sakura… –no necesitó más para nuevamente ser abrazado por ella y volver a iniciar con aquel ritual que los llevó a descubrirse mucho más allá de lo que jamás imaginaron; Un beso, la sensación de rozar sus labios contra los temblorosos de la chica lo estremecía, era la primera mujer a la que había besado, no tenía nada que ver con los accidentales besos ridículos que se propició con Naruto.

Ese mismo día, algunas horas antes finalmente el encuentro que se habían prometido había llegado, ya no era momento de seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, iba a volver, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a quedarse con ella, a ser parte de la villa de nuevo, eso era lo que pensaba… pero lejos de estar seguro, lo único que quería era salir huyendo nuevamente, sabía quién era, sabía lo que era, pero si daba ese paso… significaría dejar definitivamente todo lo demás atrás, sus días de negación terminarían, no podía ocultarlo… tenía miedo, miedo a sus 19 años… de enfrentar la vida con una sonrisa… Miedo a mirar la luz del día en las tierras de Konoha… Miedo a dejar las sombras a las que estaba tan acostumbrado.

La misión de escoltar al Feudal, había terminado y el regreso a casa era inminente. Pero no había querido pasearse por la villa sin más…

Lo primero en hacer esa… visitar, aquel lugar.

Habían caminado hasta el interior de la villa de los Uchiha, las viejas casas seguían en pie, guiada por su mano, habían entrado a la casa que un día le perteneció a su familia.

–¿Sasuke-kun?... –pregunta la pelirosa al verlo así de errático, por lo que se queda estático sin saber cómo reaccionar, abrió grandes los ojos agitado y confundido, pero toda aquella intranquilidad fue opacada por la ternura con que la chica le recibió, rápidamente lo rodeó con sus brazos aprovechando la corta distancia que había entre ambos y terminó por acercarlo a ella completamente.

– …Sakura… –no dejó que terminara de abrazarlo, cuando él la abrazó inmediatamente y con más fuerza, con el brazo que podía, para luego de unos segundos, separarse ligeramente de ella para poder verla a los ojos, no necesitaron más que eso para reconocerse y caer presos de los labios del otro en un instante, estremeciéndose con sólo la idea de estar entre los brazos del otro. Separándose solamente por un momento, mientras juntaban sus frentes y respiraban tratando de tranquilizarse, se habían besado... la promesa de estar juntos había martillado tanto dentro de su corazón, que ahora era lo que más deseaba.

Los cabellos rosas y los negros con destellos nocturnos se entremezclaron con el juntar de sus rostros, cual la naturaleza de su unión fuera tan atrayente de modo que no pudieran separarse más después de ese encuentro, sus cuerpos se llamaban mutuamente y al rozarse bajo sus respectivas ropas, parecían hasta incómodos por el obstáculo, tanto que en un momento en que cambió la posición, la camisa del Uchiha había desaparecido, mientras con su mano se encargaba de privar de la suya a su amada, habiéndose perfilado tras su espalda, al levantarla cual el peso fuera el mismo que el de una pluma entre su brazo que rodea su cintura y espalda alta. Ella le rodeó la cadera con ambas piernas, indicándole que por ningún motivo le dejaría escapar de aquel encuentro que más que destinado se tornó sumamente anhelado y necesario, se deseaban tanto… se necesitaban tanto que el simple hecho de separar sus labios por momentos para continuar besándose los hacía entrar en desesperación.

–Yo… –la mirada esmeralda se plantó en él, al ver el punto en que había terminado la situación. Ambos semi desnudos, en la sala de estar de la casa de de antaño de su amado, se sentía profanadora… y asustada de lo que estuviera por suceder, sin embargo, ninguno de esos sentimientos podría aniquilar el que la recorría por completo. La necesidad de explotar entre sus brazos… de reconocer todos sus lados… y comprender… que ambos son humanos… y que lo merecen… después de tanto sufrimiento…

Tal vez fuera demasiado pronto… sí… pero… ¿A qué más debía esperar?… amaba a ese hombre entre sus brazos, desde que tenía memoria… y le entregaría todo a él sin ningún arrepentimiento…

Lo había besado… y lo había tocado muy levemente… su rostro… sus manos… pero jamás… pensó que podría desatarse entre ellos la intensidad de esa manera.

Ya no había que ocultarlo más…

Podría gritarlo si lo deseaba…

Estaban juntos… sin culpas… sin reservas…

–¿Tú?… –La miró profundo el Uchiha. ¿Qué magia poseían esos ojos que podían dominarla con una mirada?… Mirada que había visto cambiar de mil formas… entre la alegría, la preocupación, el odio y la locura, pero eso… ¿Qué era ahora?…

–No pensé… que Sasuke-kun… supiera de estas cosas…

–¿Saber?… –se separó un poco, sin comprender. –¿Qué es lo que hay que saber?

–Es decir… –no podía, no con él mirándola de esa manera. –No es nada…

–Dime…

–Pues… Nunca… –la sonrojez crecía a medida que hablaba, pero no podía quitar su mirada de la suya. –Nunca creía que podrías tomar una iniciativa como esta…

–Mm… si hay problema con eso… podría ponernos en un genjutsu donde seas tú quien lo haga… –Activó su Sharingan.

–¡No! –lo detuvo, colocándole ambas manos a los lados del rostro. –Quiero… que … continúes… tú…

Al escucharla, el joven sonrió.

–Pero eso no impide que puedas ayudar… –susurró suave a su oído, en aquel tono nunca antes escuchado, que la hizo temblar, al sentir como su aliento acarició su mejilla.

.

.

.


End file.
